When Karma gets Karma
by gugigi173
Summary: Karma berubah! Yang biasanya nyebelin dan jahil, berubah jadi cute dan tukang ngegombal! Ada apa ini? "Karma-kun belok?" [KaruMana-KaruNagi]
**Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **Warning : OOC, Error-Karma, Slight!Shou-ai, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When Karma gets Karma**

"Karma _-kun_ , perhatikan ke depan!"

Sebuah kapur mendarat mulus di dahinya yang kelihatan seksi. Kalau bukan karena 'memori samar'-nya, Karma tidak akan bengong sambil bertopang dagu.

"Karma _-kun_!" teriak Koro _-sensei_ lagi dari depan. Teman-temannya menatap heran Karma yang tidak banyak tingkah hari ini. Nagisa yang berada nun jauh di sana, menatapnya khawatir.

Setelah Karma menegakkan punggung dan membuat pose seolah berkata 'Aku memperhatikanmu', Koro-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran biologinya. Karma menatap malas guru guritanya, dia sudah mempelajari bab itu jauh-jauh hari. Karma menatap langit biru lewat jendela kelasnya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang rasanya baru saja terjadi.

 _Semuanya bermula saat kemarin ..._

"Okuda _-san_ , sedang apa?" tanya Karma pada gadis berkepang yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Anak-anak kelas 3-E punya jam pelajaran kosong selama satu jam sampai waktu pulang karena Karasuma _-sensei_ harus pergi karena dipanggil atasannya saat mereka sedang latihan.

"Mmm, tidak ada. Hanya berteduh saja."

"Begitu. Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu." Manami mengangguk. Karma duduk di samping Manami.

"Karma _-kun_ , bagaimana nila ula—KARMA _-KUN_ , APA YANG KAU MINUM?!" Manami berteriak panik melihat Karma minum dari botol miliknya.

"Huh? Ini milikmu 'kan? Aku hanya memintanya sedikit." ucap Karma tanpa menyadari kekhawatian dari raut wajah gadis di sampingnya.

"Bukan itu!"

"Huh? Lalu—AAH!"

Karma memegangi kepalanya. Berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Ia jatuh dan meringkuk menahan sakit.

"K-Karma _-kun_!" Manami berteriak panik, tapi hanya bisa memandang ngeri Karma yang mengerang kesakitan.

"S-siapa pun, tolong!" teriaknya. Ia menangis karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan teman merahnya.

"Okuda _-san_ , Karma _-kun_ , ada apa?!"

Manami menoleh, didapati guru kuningnya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Koro-sensei, Karma _-kun_ tidak sengaja meminum ramuan buatanku!"

Tepat saat kalimatnya berakhir, suara erangan di depannya berhenti. Cepat-cepat Koro _-sensei_ memeriksa muridnya itu layaknya dokter.

"Karma _-kun_ hanya pingsan. Tidak apa-apa."

Manami bernafas lega. Koro _-sensei_ memintanya menjelaskan kronologi kejadian, dan Manami melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Karma _-kun_?" Manami mendengar erangan pelan dari Karma yang sepertinya mulai sadar.

Karma membuka perlahan kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat Manami di depannya, yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aah, aku melihat malaikat."

"Hah?"

Manami _kicep_. Koro _-sensei_ memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi begitu." ucap Koro _-sensei_ sambil manggut-manggut. "Kau membuat ramuan yang mematikan untukku. Tapi Karma _-kun_ malah meminumnya. Tapi karena dia manusia, efek sampingnya berbeda. Bening dan tidak berbau. Tapi rasa dan akibatnya sama seperti sake."

"Karma _-kun_ jadi seperti orang mabuk." ujar Manami sambil tertawa hambar. Koro _-sensei_ di sebelahnya masih memasang wajahnya yang biasa. Keduanya memperhatikan Karma yang sedang berlari-lari mengejar—kupu-kupu?

Karma berjalan dan berlari dengan sempoyongan, persis seperti orang yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Sesekali ia jatuh tanpa sebab, tapi dengan sigap ia kembali bangkit. Manami tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucunya yang seperti anak kecil

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ akan pergi ke pusat farmasi di Amerika untuk mencari penawarnya."

"Terimakasih, Koro _-sensei_ ..."

Manami menyeka air matanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sejak Karma meminum ramuan buatannya. Ia takut temannya itu takkan kembali ke normal. Akabane Karma yang garang dan sadis, berubah menjadi _cute_ dan suka menggombal. Apa kata dunia?

"Untuk sekarang, tetaplah di sini, jangan ke mana-mana. Jangan sampai Karma _-kun_ bertemu yang lain, apalagi ketua OSIS bernapsu di gedung sebelah! Kau harus mengawasinya, mengerti Okuda _-san_?" Koro _-sensei_ memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, Manami merasa takut karena tatapan tajam gurunya.

"Mengerti." jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Senyum Koro _-sensei_ semakin lebar.

"Sensei akan berangkat seka—nyunyaaa! Karma _-kun_ , lepaskan jubahku! Karma _-kun_!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menarik-narik jubah kebesaran Koro _-sensei_. Gurita itu terus menjerit karena kewalahan melepas Karma yang mulai mengunyah pakaiannya. Manami tertawa geli melihatnya. Karma yang bermain dengan jubah Koro _-sensei_ persis seperti kucing.

Koro _-sensei_ yang mulai kesulitan melepaskan cengkraman dan gigitan Karma pada pakaiannya, mulai berlari-lari, berharap murid anehnya ini melepasnya. Sedang di sisi lain, Karma malah menganggapnya sebagai permainan yang patut dinikmati.

Lima menit sudah Koro _-sensei_ berlari, sedang Karma yang mengejarnya tak kunjung melepas cengkramannya pada jubahnya. Koro _-sensei_ akhirnya berhenti di depan Manami. Lari dari anak kecil lebih melelahkan daripada dari pemerintah, pikirnya.

"Okuda _-san_ , jaga dia—hiyaaa! Karma _-kun_ , jangan gigit tangan(baca:tentakel)ku!"

Koro _-sensei_ mulai kewalahan lagi dengan sikap Karma. Lihat? Karma yang seperti ini lebih mudah menangkap tentakelnya ketimbang Karma yang biasanya.

"Okuda _-san_ , kuharap kau bisa merawat Karma _-kun_ yang error ini sampai aku kembali satu jam lagi." ucap Koro _-sensei_ yang kesal.

"Ba-baik, Koro _-sensei_."

Dalam hitungan detik, Koro _-sensei_ sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua muridnya menuju Amerika. Manami menatap kepergian sang guru. Dalam hati, ia berharap Koro _-sensei_ akan menemukan penawar dari ramuannya.

* * *

"Karma _-kun_ , jangan lari-lari!"

Teriakan gadis itu tak diacuhkan si merah. Ia terus berlari ke sana kemari—entah mengejar apa.

 _'Dia seperti anak kecil ...'_

"Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana? HEI!"

Karma berlari memasuki hutan, Manami yang mengejarnya mulai kehilangan jejak.

SRAAK. BUGH!

"K-Karma _-kun_! Kau terluka?"

Manami mendekati Karma yang terjatuh karena tergelincir. Tanah di sana memang agak licin. Ia mengenal betul tempat mereka berada.

 _'Ini kolam renang kelas 3-E.'_

"Sakit."

"Huh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Manami berusaha melihat Karma yang duduk membelakanginya. Kelihatannya sakit sekali, karena Karma terus memegangi lututnya. Tapi—

 _'Perasaan tidak berdarah?!'_

"Okuda _-san_ , kalau diihat dari dekat kau manis juga ya."

BLUSH.

Karma berubah lagi! Sekarang apa? Mode _playboy_ lagi?

"Ap—"

"Pipimu kenyal juga, hahaha!"

Karma tertawa lepas. Dimainkannya kedua pipi Manami yang hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Karma _-kun_ , henti—kwaan." Karma menarik kedua pipinya lebar-lebar. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau manis. Tapi masih manis Nagisa _-kuuun_!"

Manami mematung. Harga dirinya terluka. Bisa-bisanya ia disamakan dengan anak laki-laki.

"Tung—Karma _-kun_ , jangan lari lagi!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Manami dibuat repot oleh ulahnya. Berlari kesana-kemari, tanpa memedulikan teriakan penuh kekhawatiran dari gadis di belakangnya.

Karma berlari mengelilingi kolam. Manami mulai lelah mengejarnya. Selama beberapa detik, ia berhenti dan mengatur nafas. Karma tertawa mengejek melihatnya sudah _ngos-ngosan._

Manami melihat Karma mundur menuju kolam.

' _Gawat! Dia bisa jatuh!'_

"Karma _-kun_ , belakangmu!"

"Huh?"

Dengan sigap Manami menangkap tangannya. Karma hampir jatuh dan tercebur ke kolam kalau saja Manami tak menariknya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, hati-hati!" ucap Manami galak.

"Eh?" gadis itu bingung melihat Karma yang wajah dan matanya memerah, seperti mau—

"Hueeeee! Maafkan aku! Huaaaaa!"

—menangis?

"K-Karma _-kun_ ..."

Karma menangis persis seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya. Berisik dan menyebalkan, tapi membuat iba. Manami terenyuh, diabirkan temannya itu menangis sampai tenang.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya pada laki-laki di depannya yang masih sesenggukan.

Karma mengangguk lucu, membuat Manami gemas melihatnya.

 _'Tadi gombal, sekarang lucu lagi. Benar-benar deh.'_

"Nah, sekarang kita duduk di sana lagi yuk!" ajaknya pada si merah. Karma meresponnya dengan anggukan, lalu menarik tangan gadis itu menuju tempat di mana ia jatuh tadi.

"Ma-na-mi _-chan~_ " Karma tersenyum menggoda, membuat Manami merona dibuatnya.

"Ke-kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Aku suka namamu, apa tidak boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Karma dengan tampang _puppy-_ nya _._

"Eh, te-tentu saja boleh!" ucap Manami kalap.

"Yey!"

Karma memeluknya dari samping, lalu mengelu-ngelus rambut hijaunya. Persis seperti kucing yang dipeluk pemiliknya. Sesaat, Manami bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

 _'Orang mabuk biasanya menjawab pertanyaan apapun—'kan?'_

"Anu, Karma _-kun_?"

"Hm?" Karma melepas pelukannya, lalu kembali mengambil posisi duduknya seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Manami. Karma memasang tampang berpikir.

"Hm? Dia manis, dan asyik dijahili! Tapi juga agak mengerikan."

"Begitu ya. Kalau Kayano _-chan_?"

"Hmm, sama seperti Nagisa, asyik dijahili."

"Kalau Koro _-sensei_?"

"Dia lucu."

"Dari segi apanya?" tanya Manami lagi. Ia gemas melihat wajah _innocent_ si iblis.

"Bentuknya. Ahahaha, tentakelnya kelihatan enak kalau kubuat takoyaki."

 _'Karma_ -kun _memang iblis ...'_

"K-kau juga dekat dengan Nakamura _-san_ , bagaiman dengan dia?" tanya Manami lagi. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan yang ia ajukan membuatnya—takut?

"Uum, dia cantik? Dan juga pintar!"

 _'Berbeda sekali denganku yang biasa saja dan cuma pintar di kimia. —tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkan itu?!'_

"Dia juga hebat! Nakamura itu teman yang asyik!"

"Begitu ya ..." Manami tertawa hambar. Di dalam hatinya, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa pada si merah.

"Kalau Manami _-_ _ch_ _an_ , kau manis dan baik hati!"

"Eh?"

"Ah, lucu juga! Mungkin aku bisa menjadikanmu pacarku?"

Karma tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Manami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo.

"EEEEEH?!"

 _'A-apa maksud Karma_ -kun _barusan? Apa mungkin dia—'_

Manami menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengenyahkan segala pikiran anehnya. Karma yang melihat sikapnya hanya memiringkan kepala, bingung.

 _'Uh, aku harus cari topik lain!'_

"Karma _-kun_ , adakah orang yang kau sukai?"

Karma balik memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Manami mengartikannya sebagai tanda kebingungan.

 _'Aaaaah,kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu?! Manami bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh!'_

"Ah, tidak, maksudku—"

"Nagisa." ujar Karma singkat.

"Eh?" Manami refleks mengatakannya. Ia berharap telinganya salah dengar.

 _'Tidak! Tidak mungkin Karma-kun—'_

"Aku suka Nagisa!"

 _'—belok.'_

"Tapi ..., dia tidak suka aku! Hueeee! Dia juga tidak peka!"

Kedua mata tembaga itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Perlahan air matanya turun menuruni pipinya.

 _'Karma-kun ...'_

"Dia suka menolak ajakanku untuk jalan-jalan!"

 _'Mungkin karena dia mengira kau akan mengajaknya_ _'_ _memancing_ _' di gang-gang_ _?'_

"Dia juga tak pernah mau menerima majalah-majalah yang sudah kubeli dari toko buku!"

 _'Karena majalah itu keluaran Thailand?'_

"Dia juga tidak pernah merangkulku seperti yang pernah dia lakukan kepada Kayano!"

 _'Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun itu laki-laki feminin yang masih berjiwa lelaki.'_

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah me _-notice-_ ku? Huaaaa!"

 _'Karena dia masih normal?'_

Hari itu, Manami menjadi tempat curhat seorang Akabane Karma.

* * *

Manami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kolam dan mencuci wajahnya, meninggalkan Karma yang tengah diam dengan jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi.

Gadis berkepang itu duduk di pinggir kolam, lalu mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya. Segar. Itu yang ia rasakan ketika wajahnya mengenai air.

"Manami _-chan_ , pahamu kelihatan." celetuk Karma yang sedaritadi memandangi gadis itu.

"Huh? HUAAAA!"

BYUUUR!

Manami basah kuyup. Ia tercebur karena terlalu kaget. Dengan susah payah, ia naik ke tepian.

"K-Karma _-kun_ , jangan pernah bilang yang begituan lagi!" teriaknya pada si merah yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Ah, polkadot." ujar Karma sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Huh?"

Manami memandangi pakainnya yang basah kuyup.

 _'Apanya yang—'_

Manami menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Karena seragamnya berwarna putih, maka akan transparan ketika terkena air.

"KARMA _-KUN_ HENTAI!"

BUGH!

"Lalalalala~ Okuda _-san_ , kenapa kau basah kuyup?"

Koro _-sensei_ yang baru saja tiba memandang muridnya yang hanya diam tanpa merespon. Koro _-sensei_ melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di belakang Manami. Terkapar. Berwarna merah. Dan sekarat.

"Nyunyaaa! Karma _-kun_ kenapa?!"

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang, Sensei."

Manami pergi meninggalkan Sensei dan teman merahnya. Ia bersyukur kelas sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, jadi takkan banyak yang melihatnya datang dengan pakaian yang basah.

Sedang di sisi lain, Koro _-sensei_ yang melihat Karma yang terkapar tak berdaya berubah menjadi panik.

* * *

"Oi, kenapa denganmu? Seperti zombie saja. Wajahmu juga. Kalah berantem ya?"

"Diamlah, gorilla."

"APA—"

Karma menatap tajam Terasaka, seolah-olah berkata 'jangan ganggu aku'. Terasaka yang mulai takut, diam dan berpaling dari setan di sebelahnya.

Karma memegangi pipinya yang bengkak. Sampai sekarang, ia tak ingat penyebabnya. Jujur, ingatannya sebelum pulang sekolah juga tidak ada. Yang ia tahu, saat itu ia terbangun di kamar miliknya pukul delapan malam kemarin.

Sebenarnya ada, tapi hanya satu hal yang ia ingat. Polkadot. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Karma memiliki phobia dengan gadis berkacamata dan berkepang dua.

* * *

 _Karma ..., dia mendapat karmanya._

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

 **Fi** **c ini dibuat atas permintaan salah satu reader. Karma 'agak' dibuat nista di sini, meski ada bagian nyebelin-gombal-cute-nya. Arrrgh, bagian Karma yang imut cuma punyaku seorang!/digebukin/**

 **Karakterisasi Karma terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah—'dewa liar', sama '** **anak** **telor'. Perpaduan keduanya melahirkan sifat gemes-ngeselin!/uyel-uyel pipi Karma/**

 **Mmm, ini masuk KaruMana atau KaruNagi ya?/bingung.-./**

 **Yaudah yah, bye bye~**

 **Ah—mind to review? :3**


End file.
